filloreanfandomcom-20200213-history
Azkarie Asgrod
Early Life and the Jedi Order Azkarie was born on Alpheridies in the year 3,693 BBY. Her upbringing was fairly normal, with her being taken into the Jedi Order and trained at the Culu Memorial Center on Alpheridies. She worked hard to achieve her goal of becoming a Jedi Shadow, which she eventually achieved years after her Knighthood. A few years into working on becoming a Jedi Master, she petitioned the Jedi Council to be allowed to join the Luka Sene with her reasoning being that they may have teachings that could augment those of the Order. The Council was split on the decision, until a tentative agreement was made (with at least five Masters consenting with noted dissent) that she would be allowed to join. Luka Sene and Death She once again worked hard to gain entrance into the Luka Sene, particularly the branch associated with hunting down dark side adherents. It was while on assignment that she met Bredoc, who at the time was working on retainer as the Captain of a cargo ship. He had been hired to sneak her onto Prakith to destroy a cult that had sprung up. Though the cybernetic enhancements initially lead her to believe otherwise, she could sense his true status as a Miraluka through the force. She confronted him about it, and he admitted that he had grown up away from Alpheridies and had gotten implants placed in his eye sockets during an experimental surgery as a rejection of his race's force use. He was different than most of the people she had met, most of whom were either Jedi or hostile dark side force users. They talked at great length about each others' backgrounds. He most enjoyed hearing her talk about the details of the force, while he rejected the use of it personally, was interested in learning about it from her. On the other hand, Azkarie was most interested in his stories, true or not, about all his past experiences and how he had been trying to get out of a life of crime. She utilized him for transport several more times before they eventually started up a relationship. They settled into a home on Alpheridies, eventually having several children in secret from the Jedi Order: Theuderic, Eoman, and Ixidor. After her first two children were taken into the Order, but were lost (Theuderic had disappeared while Eoman's master had been slain by a Sith Lord and taken as his new apprentice), Azkarie was determined not to lose another. She explained her plan to travel to various planets and raise Ixidor (whose name had already been entered into the Kyber Memory Crystal) outside of the Order. This proved to be too strong a request to place on Bredoc and he left for work with the Bareesh Cartel as an enforcer. Azkarie went along with the plan anyway, until her death years later at the hands of Selkath slavers. Relationships Ixidor Asgrod Theuderic Asgrod Charnyx Category:Non-Society Characters Category:Characters